The Detective Mage
by HolyKnightX
Summary: Three years after experiencing a brutal tragedy, Takeo Narukami, the Junior Magic Detective now a new transfer student of Mahora Academy. Though instead of being in the regular male division, he's placed in Classroom 2-A...a class filled with beautiful and cute girls his age. How will he survive classes and fighting against a magical threat, along with his ten year old sensei.
1. Prologue

**This new story is a Redo of the two stories Mahou Sensei Negima!: The Freelance Mage and Mahou Sensei Negima!: Our Eternal Wings. This version of both stories is going to be different from the original version, but I hope that it'll be better than the original. So, let's get this story started!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Inside of an unknown village located within the magical world, also known as Mundus Magicus, the homes of the villagers were being turned down to the ground by an unknown threat. Walking through the burned streets unscathed was a young male dragonfolk with two large horns on the side of his face, with a dragon tail along with tribal markings on his body and wearing dark tribal clothing.

From the rubble of one of the houses was an injured male Mage with one of his arms broken, but he gathered enough strength to point a wand towards him.

"You damned monster!"

The man fired off a large fire attack towards the dragon man, but he made a calmed expression and held his hand out and blocked his attack.

"…."

"Y-You bast…!"

Before the man could finish, he was struck with a large amount of lighting, which came from the sky above him. Appearing next to him with his hand directed towards him was a male slightly younger than him, with long pale hair, dark blue eyes and wearing white clothing.

"You really shouldn't play with people like that, it's better to end their lives quickly."

"…."

While the dragon man didn't respond he only nodded in agreement, while sighed slightly as he started to fee the ground starting to break apart. The pale haired young man started to shake his head out of annoyance and sighed.

"Has he really forgot about our mission?"

"…."

"You're right, he's just enjoying himself at this point."

Far away from their location, was a man with long black hair, dark brown eyes and wearing odd light weight clothing. Around him the ground started to break opened and several earth pillars started to open up from the ground.

"Hahahaha! What?! Is there no one who can stand against me!"

From the rubble of one of the houses, a single black haired girl around the age of twelve was able to free herself from under the destroyed bits of the former house. She freed herself, only to see the horrible destruction that was done by the three men. The girl looked around in absolute terror, along with tears coming down from her eyes.

"Wh-Why did this happen?"

After coming from the rubble, she started to walk around the street, which was now completely apart with a look of sadness. She place her hand on her shoulder with a pained look on her face, and realized that her arms was injured from the collapse.

"O-Ouch…."

"Hohoho, look what we got here."

Her eyes widened out of shock by who she had just heard, she turned around and saw Cole standing behind her with a deranged look on her face. As the girl was looking into his deranged eyes, she started to sweat more nervously and a cold feeling went down her spines. She started to try and move her body, but she couldn't move a single muscle.

" _I-I c-can't move, even though I'm trying to move my body to move, I can't…."_

"Oh, I see. Looks like we got a little straggler."

At that moment, both the male dragonfolk and the pale haired man had appeared behind Cole with their attention directed towards the girl. The pale haired man then stepped in front of the little with a question floating on his mind and he asked.

"…Well, little girl can you answer a question for us?"

"…Wh-What?"

"You can respond, that's good. A client of ours had asked us to locate a man, and we heard that he had passed by here a couple of days ago. He wouldn't happen to know where he is?"

"N-No, I don't kn…."

At her unfinished response, the pale haired man sighed slightly and started to scratch the back of his head out of annoyance.

"Well, this was a waste of time. Though the leader of this place did confirm that he was in fact here, well let's get out of here."

"…."

"No, we've done enough here. Let's continue trying to track him down."

The pale haired man answered the dragonfolk's unasked question as both of them started to walk away from the location, but Cole stopped both of them and asked.

"Hey hey hey, what about this little girl?"

"Do whatever you want, after everything just did. Do you really think that we care less about a little girl."

"Hahaha, damn that's cold."

"She may already be under shock, but make it quick. Those Magic Detectives are already on their way."

At what the pale haired man has stated, the black haired man walked in front of the girl with his hand directed towards her face and he declared joyfully.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll make this as painless as possible, but I make no promise."

The little girl made a terrified look on her face at what had just said, she turned around and started to run away from him. Leaving the black haired man in a state of confusion and shock, but he started to laugh loudly.

"Hahahaha, she's a runner! Well, lets see how good my aim is."

The man held up his index finger with a pale light appearing at the tip of his finger, he readied his aim and called out.

"Eternal Petrification!"

He fired off a beam of light from his finger and it started speeding towards the little girl, the beam of light was close to hitting the little girl. Though before the beam of light could reach her, she seemingly vanished almost instantly. The beam of light made contact with one of the building, and the building was turned into stone. All three of them made a slightly shocked look on their face.

"…."

"I don't know, but I think that I just saw her being taken away by someone with black hair."

Both of the men were impressed by what had just happened, but the black haired man started to clench both his teeth and fist with an angered look on his face.

"Th-That bastard stole me prey!"

He started to release his magical power out of anger, which also started to crack the ground that was under him. Inside of the forest, the black haired girl was placed against a tree with an obscured person around her height standing next to her. She looked towards him with a confused look on her face, but she was able to say.

"Th-Thank you."

"N-No problem, but I'm sorry that we couldn't get here a bit sooner."

"We?"

"Right, I'm currently working as a Magic Detective, but at the moment I'm just a beginner. We had got word that there were three odd people roaming the area, but we didn't…."

He stopped after seeing the scared look that was on the girls face, and he had berated himself for not considering her feelings on the matter. He then held his hand towards the little girl with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way my names Takeo Narukami."

"I-It's okay, my names…Beatrix Monroe."

"Okay, Beatrix-San. Let's try and…."

"You damned brat!"

Both of them jumped as they both heard a voice that was laced with nothing but malice, which shook them to their cores. At that moment, the ground under them started to shake slightly and out of instinct, he picked up Beatrix and moved out of the way with a high movement technique. From where the spot where they were standing, several earth spikes came from the ground under them. After he gained his balance, Takeo looked back and saw what happened.

"How'd he catch up with us?!"

"Got you brat!"

Takeo heard a loud voice coming from behind him, he turned around only to be kicked towards a tree and he used his body to shield Beatrix from both impacts. The deranged man started walking towards him as he started cracking both his knuckles and neck.

"That was an excellent Instant Movement, I was barely able to tell where you went."

"Thanks for the complement, but if you don't mind. I think I'll take her and…."

"Sorry, but when I put my mind to something I rarely change it."

As the man started to walk towards them with a sadistic smirk on his face, Takeo started to mumble something under his breath.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. 30 Spirits of Wind make shackles capture my enemy…."

"What're you doing?"

"…Magic Arrows, Capturing Wind!"

Takeo fired off several magical arrows of wind, which then started to wrap around him and entrapped his entire body. He made a shocked expression on his face and tried to break through the trap, he clenched his teeth and glared towards him.

"Do you really think that you can stop me like this?!"

"No, but it's great for a cover!"

Takeo held his fist back as a large amount of light started to surround his entire fist, which surprised Beatrix.

"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. 60 Spirits of Light come together and strike mine enemy. Magic Arrows, Series of Light."

Takeo fired off a large barrage of light arrows towards the entrapped man and each of them had made contact with his body. After seeing what happened Beatrix made an amazed look on her face, but before she could say anything Takeo grabbed her hand and started running away using Instant Movement.

"What're you…?"

"There's no way a guy like that is going to fall from an attack like that. We need to get away before…."

As they were running away from him, his eye shot open wide and he spat out blood from his mouth, which was caused by a lightning spear being pierced through his side. Once he fell onto the ground, she looked towards him with a shocked look on her face.

"T-Takeo!"

Takeo fell onto the ground with a pained look on his face, as large amounts of blood started to flow from his wound. He placed his head on the ground and started to grit his teeth out of pain, Beatrix went towards him to check up on his injuries.

"I-I don't know what to...?"

"Y-You have to try and get out of here."

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face, but was stopped as the three responsible for the destruction of her village. As they were coming down towards them, Takeo started to try and stand back up, but his injury kept him from doing so.

The three men started to prepare to attack them, but all of them were taken down by a single person. It was revealed to be a man wearing white clothing, along with wrapping that covered his face and wearing black tented goggles. The three men looked towards the mysterious man with a look of confusion, but were shocked by the presence that he was releasing.

"I heard that you guys have been looking for me."

"You, your..."

"I'm sorry for the problem that I've caused, I'll lead them away from here...just survive this."

The man vanished from sight within a literal seconds, with the three men chasing after him and trying to order him to stop. As they were wondering what just happened, Takeo fell onto the ground and became unconscious. Seeing him lying there motionless, she went to him and tried to wake him up.

"Hey, come on please answer me! Takeo!"

* * *

– **Three Years Later**

Inside of a small apartment building, lying inside of a room was a black haired fifteen year old boy with the bang of his hair colored electric blue and wearing only a pair of pants. The teen sat up in his bed and started to clench his side, which had a fully healed x-shaped scar on his side. The teen winced slightly and smirked.

"Geez, this scar is really starting to ache."

As he was lying down in his bed he continued to clench the scar on his side with his eyes slightly narrowed, he then got out of his bed and started to yawn loudly. The teen jumped out of his bed and took out a black shirt from his drawer.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

After he was finishing putting on his shirt, he looked on the side and noticed that his cellphone started to ring. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

[Is this Takeo Narukami-Kun, the Junior Magic Detective.]

"Yea, and you would be?"

[My name is Konoemon Konoe, I'm the headmaster of a boarding school called Mahora Academy. There's something that I require your assistance with.]

"Konoe? I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before, but I'm game."

[I've heard that you're excelling as both Magic Detective and as a Magic Swordsman, I require you to assist another aspiring young Mage, but he only recently graduated. He's talented though there are some things that he can't handle on his own and he's also caused some small incidents. There's also the issue with my granddaughter, whom carry immense magical potential, but isn't aware of it.]

"Yea, I can relate to him. I remember when I graduated, I accidentally turned a grouchy old man into a…never mind. I'll be there in I don't know tomorrow morning."

[I appreciate it, just in case I've already prepared for your transfer to the school.]

"I'll be happy to…wait, what do you mean a transfer?!"

Before he could get an answer Konoemon hung up the phone, which caused Takeo to sigh slightly and he started to dial another phone number. When he was finished, he placed the cellphone to his ear, and a woman's voice suddenly came from the other end of the line.

[Aw~ how's my adorable little detective?]

"Geez, I'm not five years anymore Kaa-San! I just wanted to call and saw that I probably won't be returning for a while."

[Ah! Why not Ta-Chan?! We haven't seen you in weeks, because of your other assignment. You're going to make Nari-Chan sad again.]

"I just got another request at some place called Mahora Academy, though I'm pretty sure you took me to a place called Mahora City a long time ago."

[Hmmm, yea I took you to Mahora City one time…Mahora Academy. I remember the headmaster being…oh, never mind. Have a good time, but just don't have too much fun~]

Takeo was slightly confused by what his mother had just said before hanging up the phone, but he shook it off and he started to get his belonging's packed.

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning, Mahora Academy**

Tomorrow morning in the large academy with the escalator system, there were an absurdly large number of students heading towards their separate class divisions. Some of the students were running on their feet, some on their bikes, skates, skateboards or their motorbikes. In one group of fifteen year old middle school girls was a girl with light blue hair, a black haired girl, and a tall black haired girl with her tried. The tall black haired girl looked towards the other two and asked with a wondering look on her face.

"So, what do you think Negi-Kun is going to teach for class today?"

"Hmm, I don't know Akira-Chan, but it's probably going to be boring."

"I know Yuna-Chan, Negi-Kun is a great teacher, but his lessons can sometimes drag on."

As they were running towards their class, within the large crowd of students there was a familiar teen with black hair rushing passed the students.

"Excuse me, pardon me!"

The the three of them heard a familiar teenage male's voice coming from behind them, they then turned around and saw a slight black blur. The was revealed to be Takeo who was now wearing a black jacket, dark blue shirt, jeans and sneakers along with a duffel bag strapped around his shoulder. He then turned his heels towards them and smirked towards them, while winking towards them.

"Excuse me, ladies."

The three of them blushed slightly at him, he then turned back around and started maneuvering through the large crowd of students with quick footwork. The girl now named as Akira made a slightly confused look on her face by what had just said and asked.

"Who was that, I don't remember seeing him?"

"Maybe, he's a new transfer student."

"H-He was kinda handsome."

After the blue haired girl had said that, all three of them started to wonder about Takeo and why he was going towards their division.

* * *

 **Inside of the Dean Office**

Meanwhile, inside of the Dean's office old man Konoemon was sitting behind his desk stroking his beard. In his hands he was looking through several papers dealing with the students of Mahora Academy.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's me Takeo Narukami."

"Oh, Narukami-Kun you can come on in."

Takeo opened the door to the Dean's office and started walking towards the Dean's desk with one of his hands inside of his pocket. Dean Konoemon looked towards him with a slightly interested expression on his face and said.

"I'm glad that you could come Narukami…."

"Takeo's just fine, so what's this problem you wanted me to look into?"

"I need you to assist Negi-Kun, the new Sensei of one of our all girl's sections classroom 2-A."

"Wait, I thought you said he was a new Mage who just graduated?"

"He did just graduate, he's ten years old."

He then made a shocked expression on his face by what the Dean had just said, with the Dean making an amused expression on his face at his sudden reaction. Takeo then looked towards him and asked, with a deadpanned look.

"Let me get this straight, you have a ten year boy teaching a classroom full of junior high girls…oh, god please tell me there's not a Shotacon among them."

"Well, there's the…never mind. Negi-Kun is actually doing a good job as their teacher, the only thing I'm worried about is his low confidence in himself."

"Wait, Negi. I'm pretty sure I've heard a name like that somewhere before, but…."

As Takeo was trying to thing about the connection between Negi's name, along with another name that was currently on his mind. But before he could finish, Konoemon had answered him instead.

"He's the son of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield."

"Y-Y-You mean the legendary Magister Magi, the Master of a Thousand Spells. He actually had a kid, but there's no way that…. Though he only vanishing like ten years ago, so it wouldn't be so farfetched that he had a kid. So, I just have to transfer to the boy's sections and just keep an eye on…."

"Actually you're transferring to the same classroom, and you'll also by staying in the girl's dormitory."

Takeo spit take at what he had just suggested to him about him living inside of a dormitory with a several girls and the thought of it sent an embarrassed image in his mind. But he shook off those thoughts and looked towards him with an irritated look on his face as he slammed his hand on the Dean's desk.

"Are you serious?! What kind of Dean allows a fifteen year old boy to room with another girl?!"

"Wow, you're really temperamental I thought that any teen would be ecstatic to be rooming with a beautiful girl. So do you agree?"

"W-What the he…tsk, fine. I'll agree, but who'll I be rooming with?"

"I don't know, it's up to whoever you ask. Also you'll be receiving your actual school uniform sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, so where exactly is this classroom?"

KNOCK KNOCK

Both of them were stopped after hearing another knock at the door, the dean later heard someone ask 'May I come in?' from a voice that belonged to a women.

"Yes, you can come in Shizuna-Sensei. She'll be taking you to Classroom 2-A."

"Ah, so you're the new transfer student."

"Hello my name is Takeo Naru…."

Before he could finish his introduce, Takeo ran face first into a beautiful blonde haired woman's soft and large bust. Takeo's face started turning bright red out of embarrassed as he was nestled between her breasts, he immediately stepped away from him and shouted out of embarrassment.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ara, it's alright Takeo-Kun. Hello, my names Shizuna Minamoto I'm also the school's counselor and nurse."

Takeo looked away with a look of embarrassment still remaining on his face after remembering what just happened, as she continued looking at him with a smile on her face. Konoemon looked towards him with a slightly amused expression on her face at his reaction, which caused Takeo to narrow his eyes towards him.

"Well, why don't you just go to classroom 2-A and introduce yourself?"

"Yea yea."

"Come on, Takeo-Kun."

Takeo again blushed as he noticed Shizuna looking towards him with a smile on her face, he then started following her outside of the Dean's room. After both of them left the room, Konoemon made a slight smile on his face and stated silently.

"Well, I can already tell this will be interesting."

Inside of Mahora Academy's female middle school division, both Takeo and Shizuna were walking down the halls with several of the girls looking towards him and blushing slightly.

"Wh-Who's that?"

"Is he a new student in the guy's section?"

"I don't know, but he's really hot."

"His hair looks odd, I guess it makes him look like a bad boy."

Takeo started laughing slightly nervously at the attention that he was getting from them, Shizuna then looked at him with a questioning look and asked.

"Oh, is this your first time in a school?"

"No, I actually went to a slightly different kind of school. This is actually the first normal school I've ever gone to."

"Hahaha, trust me this school isn't actually that normal, but I can say that you won't be bored."

As they were continuing down the halls, Shizuna looked towards his hair with a slightly wondering look on her face.

"So did you really dye your hair like that to make yourself look like a bad boy?"

"I didn't dye it, my hair was like this when I was born."

"R-Really?"

"Everyone has that reaction, it was the same thing with me dad. So what're the people in Class 2-A like?"

"Hmmm, well they're interesting to say the least."

Once Shizuna had said that while laughing, Takeo looked towards her with a slightly confused look on his face. After they were standing in front of Classroom 2-A, Shizuna looked towards him with an endearing smile and stated.

"If there's anything that you need just come by my office."

"S-Sure thing."

Takeo opened the door and started walking into the classroom, but as he was walking into the room his foot ran into a tripwire. And a bucket of water was close to falling down on his hand, but Takeo only stepped aside and grabbed it from the handle. Takeo later held his hand out and caught three trick arrows with his hand as they were coming passed him, which caused a pink haired girl to make a shocked expression and a girl next to her who greatly resembled her stared to lecture her.

He turned towards the class of a girls and immediately noticed that some of them were immensely cute and a lot of them were maturely beautiful. And he was immediately caught in thought.

" _Hmmm, these girls are really cute, but do those immensely beautiful and mature ones even count as middle school…is that a robot?"_

As he was thinking about the more mature looking amongst the middle schoolgirls, his attention was caught towards a robotic green haired girl sitting near the back of the classroom.

Takeo made a slightly confused and surprised look as he saw a green haired girl with robotic parts coming from her body. He looked next to her and noticed a blonde haired girl sitting in the seat next to her, he started to feel slight magical presence coming from her body.

" _And that girl has some mana coming from her body…a loli. And why is she looking at me like that?"_

He looked and noticed the small blonde haired girl staring at him with a suspicious look on her face, and narrowed her eyes slightly. Both of them continued getting into a staring match with each other, until a ten year old with red spiky haired that had a small ponytail, with small glasses, and wearing a green business suit. The child looked towards him with a confused look on his face and asked.

"Hello, may I ask who are you?"

"Oh, you must be the English Teacher's child."

Despite Takeo's joking manner, he looked and noticed that the ten year old started to make a depressed look on his face while he started to become teary eyed. Before he could say anything else, he turned his head as a girl with long blonde hair stood up and pointed and accusing finger towards him.

"Who're you to say Negi-Sensei is just a mere child?!"

"Uh, probably because of the fact that he's…I don't know ten years old."

"Simple age doesn't matter when…."

"I'm going to go out on a line and say that you're the Shotacon of the class."

Everyone in the class started to giggle to themselves, while the blonde haired hair looked at him with a slightly reddened look on her face. She then turned her head and glared towards an orange haired girl with bells in her hair and heterachromic eyes (left eye: blue and right eye: green).

"Hahaha."

"What're you at laughing Asuna-San?!"

"Nothing Shotacon."

"Argh, who're you anyway?!"

At Ayaka's question, Shizuna started to gather everyone's attention towards her and she explained further with a smile on her face.

"He's a new student transferring here, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Very well, everyone my names Takeo Narukami and I'll be transferring to your class as of today."

Everyone in the classroom looked towards him with a shocked expression on their face along with Negi, and most of them shouted out of shock.

[Ehhhhhhhhhhh!]

At mostly everyone in the classroom shouting out of shock, Takeo only smirked slightly while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the first chapter of the new updated version of the two stories, The Detective Mage, after going through a life-and-death situation after three years ago. Takeo later gets a call by Konoemon to join the students of Class 2-A as a new transfer student. Well, let's see how this story goes...also** **in this story Takeo is just a normal Human Mage along with his father.**


	2. New Student of Class 2-A

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The Detective Mage. Now to answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the story so far, and thanks for the suggestion. I'll make sure that the story is enjoyable.**

 **DocSlendy: Thanks.**

 **Gundam 09: Thanks and the craziness has just begun.**

 **San: Thanks for the suggestions**

 **Now that those reviews are done. Let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 **New Student of 2-A**

Takeo remained standing there in front of the female students of classroom 2-A who were still looking at him with collective stares and a confused look on their face. After standing there with them looking at him, he started to make a slightly nervous look on his face wondering if he did something wrong and he started to scratch the side of his cheek with his finger.

"Uh, did I do something…?"

[Kyaaaaaaaaah!]

He jumped out of shock as most of them shrieked out excitedly in a high pitched scream. And most of them came from their seats and began to crowd around him with smiles on their face. As they continued to press up against him, he started to blush a very deep shade of red as he felt their collective breasts beginning to press up against him

" _I-I can feel their breasts pressing up against my face!"_ Takeo thought with a slight blush on his face. _"_ _And I really thought that they'd be more shocked about me being here."_

As that thought had crossed his mind, amongst one of the most sensible member of Class 2-A who didn't childishly rush towards him. One of them was an orange haired girl with round glasses who had a very annoyed look on her face, after seeing how they were reacting to Takeo.

"Idiots." The orange haired girl grumbled to herself. "Why is there even a male students here?"

She continued to grumble out annoyance at her fellow students who were overacting over the fact that they had a male student their age attending their class. While the other orange haired girl in the class who had bells in her hair, by the name of Asuna began to narrow her eyes towards Takeo with a wondering look on her face.

" _Why does it feel like I've seen him somewhere before?"_ Asuna asked herself within her head, as her eye started to twitch out of annoyance. _"_ _And why do I have the strongest desire to punch him."_

Unbeknownst to Takeo, Asuna continued to stare daggers at him as she continued to become annoyed upon seeing him. Further away from them, the small blonde haired foreign girl more resembling a ten year old than a fifteen year old. She began looking at him with a slightly wondering look on her face and she had sighed slightly.

"So the dean brought in someone from the Narukami Clan, huh?" The blonde haired girl had mumbled to herself. "Well, things might started to get a little big more interesting."

"Master do you know him?"

The green haired robot girl next to her asked, with an almost blank look on her face.

"Not personally Chachamaru, but I knew his idiotic ancestor." She answered, with a slight sigh. "Now that I think about it, I can already tell that he's going to be just as annoying as he was."

Standing there away from the students crowing around Takeo was Akira, the tall brown haired girl who had passed by him outside. Her attention was then later caught towards the light blue haired girl.

"I-Isn't he the same guy that had ran passed us?"

The light blue haired girl had asked her in a slightly nervous tone, while she also made a wondering look on her face.

"Yes, but I didn't expect to see him here of all places."

"Y-Yea…."

After hearing the slightly nervous tone that was in her voice, Akira turned her attention towards the light blue haired girl. She immediately noticed the conflicted look that was on her face. Akira then placed her hand comfortably on her shoulder, which caused the blue haired girl to look towards her.

"Why don't you go over and just say hi to him? It seems that Yuna already has."

"Uh, I really don't think that he'd want to."

"Oh, Ako."

Akira looked at Ako with a compassionate look on her face, as she continued to look over towards Takeo as the girl were still pressing up against him. There a part of Ako wanted to walk over and say hello to him, but there was self-doubt in herself that had kept her from doing so.

Meanwhile, the girls who were crowding around him continued to ask him a barrage of questions, which he was unable to answer. Until another female student with red hair walked up in front of him with a notepad in her hand.

"I'm Kazumi Asakura, the report of Class 2-A and there are some questions that I'd like to ask."

"Uh, okay."

Takeo could only respond to her request with a slight nervous smile, as everyone began to crowd around him with a curious look on their face.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"And what's your nationality?"

"I was born in another country, but I'm Japanese by descent."

"Where are you from?"

"I was raised in Tokyo, Japan."

"What're your hobbies, likes and dislikes?"

"My hobbies are sports, likes are music and my dislikes are bullies."

Takeo answered each of her questions honestly, while Kazumi jotted them down in her notepad. She then looked towards him with her next question already on her mind. Though the eyes that she was beginning to give him caused him to blush, while also having an unsettling feeling down his spine.

"Are you currently dating anyone?"

"Uh, no I'm currently single. Why do you want to go out Kazumi-San?"

Takeo had asked her in a slight teasing tone, which caused her to blush a deep shade of read and looked away with a slight smirk on her face. Though she could feel some jealous and slightly irritated eyes being drown towards her.

"N-No, it's just for reference. S-So where are you staying?"

"Well, the Dean said something about me staying with in the girl's dormitory. So does anyone mind me crashing with them?"

[EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Most of them shouted out of shock only excluding the most calm minded out of them, but even they wore a slightly shocked look on their face. Though the blonde haired girl who was 'defending' Negi had looked towards him with a slightly irked look on her face.

"I apologize for not introducing myself to you earlier, my name is Ayaka Yukihiro. And as Iincho of this class, I cannot agree with this! Negi-Sensei is one thing since he's only a child, but I cannot allow you, a teenager student to share the same room with any of the other girls in the female dormitory! Allowing such a thing would be considerably inappropriate and you're not even wearing the school uniform."

"The dean said that my uniform would be coming in by tomorrow. And what about the well being of Negi-Kun?"

Takeo asked in a slight more serious tone, though he had a slightly mischievous thought coming into his mind. And Ayaka looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face after he had said that, along with the other students, though they decided to listen in.

"What're you talking about?"

"Negi-Kun is only a ten year old, you can't just expect him to live in a dormitory filled with beautiful Onee-Sans without an Onii-San. Every boy needs an older male role model in their life, someone to teach them about the wonders of life, someone to guide them whenever they feel lost, especially someone as special as Negi-Kun."

"W-Well…?"

Ayaka started to ask with a stutter trying to process what he was trying to tell her, but was stopped as he suddenly appeared next to her with his hand placed on her shoulder. Everyone in class looked at him, while giggling slightly after realizing that he's trying to manipulate into her inner Shotacon. Though Negi was making an embarrassed look after hearing Takeo praising him.

"I promise that I won't teach him anything dangerous or inappropriate, I can tell that you want the best for Negi-Kun."

"Th-That's correct, but…."

"Come on, do I really seem like a…?"

* * *

"YOU CREEP!"

He was suddenly stopped mid-sentence as he heard Asuna shouting at him slightly out of anger and pulled him by his collar suddenly. Everyone looked towards her with a shocked look on their face, while Negi went towards her and attempted to bed her with a nervous look on his face.

"A-Asuna-San, you can't just pulled Takeo-San like…!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS NEGI BAKA!"

Negi had stiffened at Asuna shouting at him in an enraged tone and immediately shrink away in the corner out of depression. Ayaka then looked towards Asuna with an enraged look on her face and was ready to tell her off, but before she could Asuna glared at with a threatening look. And the look that she gave her caused everyone to slightly back away from her out of fear, while Takeo looked at her with a nervous smile.

"S-So can I help you, uh I think your names…Asuna-San?"

"So you decided to show you face here again!"

He was genuinely confused by what Asuna had said to him, this is the first time that he's ever met her. Though after hearing what he had said, it had only made her even more angrier and it caused her to grip his shirt collar tighter.

"What're you talking about?! I don't even know you!"

"Don't shout at me!"

"You're the one who started it!"

"I don't care, you owe me an apology!"

Everyone looked towards Asuna with a confused look on their face, as she continued to ask him for an apology for something he apparently did. Though Takeo only looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face wondering what she was talking about and shouted back.

"For what?! We've never even met!"

"YOU KNOW WHY BAKEO!"

"IT'S TAKEO APE!"

"DON'T CALL ME APE!"

After he shouted that, he suddenly remember hearing 'Bakeo' from her and was suddenly reminded of someone else from his past.

"Wait a second, the only person who called me that was some violent orange haired girl that I met here when I was…nine."

He then took a better look at Asuna and he was immediately reminded of a nine year old version of her glaring at him. He looked at her with a very shocked look on his face.

"T-That was you! You're that girl that I met when I was here!"

At what he said, Asuna only glared at him with an angered look on her face and shouted.

"Yes! Now you owe me an apology!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"It was your fault!"

"Asuna-Sa…Ah…ha…."

As Negi continued to try and calm down Asuna, though a certain known condition of his began to act up again. And he finally sneezed releasing a powerful gust of wind, reacting out of instinct Takeo had placed up a magic barrier that blocked the wind. Though most of Asuna's clothing were blown away leaving nothing but her white bra and panties, while everyone else skirt went flying upwards.

"Eh, where did that wind come from?"

"It's not the first time this has happened."

Everyone began questioning where that sudden wind had came from, while Takeo was blushing a slight shade of red after getting a shot of their panties.

" _Was that an accidental Disarmament Spell activation?"_

He questioned to himself, though he's only heard of a some small case where someone had actually accidentally released a disarmament spell.

"…Negi."

Asuna had whispered out dangerously towards Negi, knowing full well that he was the one that was responsible for the sudden gust of wind. Negi looked towards her with a scared look on his face as he begun to flail both his arms around out of panic.

"A-Asuna-San I-I'm…."

"Bakaaa Negiiiii!"

Asuna shouted as she grabbed her discarded clothes and ran out of the classroom with Negi looking at her with teary eyes. After seeing that Takeo had turned his attention back towards Ayaka who was slightly dumbstruck by what had just happened.

"So about me rooming with somebody."

"Y-Yes, well if someone is willing to let you stay with them. Then I can't really say anything, but I'll be keeping an eye on you!"

Ayaka declared as she shot a slight glare towards him, leaving Takeo to only laugh nervously, while also scratching the back of his head.

"You must be enjoying the class."

Takeo had heard a cheerful voice from one of the students in class, but he didn't turns his towards them to see her face.

"Yea, this class seems to be more lively than my last classmates."

"That's Class 2-A for you."

"Right, so what's you…?"

He turned his head as he asked for their names, but once he did Takeo was blushing as he took a real close look at her face. She was a girl his hair with black hair and brown eyes, but what really caught his attention was how downright cute. Her brown hair extended down to her back and the innocent smile that made her even more cute.

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"Hmm, well. My names Konoka Konoe, I'm also sorry about my roommate."

Konoka had fully introduced herself to him with a kind smile on her face, with Takeo smiling back at him. Though he had just realized that she had just said about Asuna being her roommate.

"So you're roommates with Asuna, Konoka-San."

"Yes, but I've never seen her act that angry even towards Negi-Kun."

As they continued talking with each other, he had just remembered that her last name was similar to the dean's.

"Wait, are you related to the dean in any way?"

"Yes, actually he's my grandfather."

After she had said that he looked at her with a slight calculating look on his face, he later started to try and sense the magical power in her body. And what Konoemon said was true, she did possess magical powers and it was indeed higher than anything he's felt yet.

" _He wasn't lying, she does possess high levels of magical potential…higher than anyone I've met so far. Though she hasn't completely awakened to it yet."_

Konoka noticed Takeo looking at her and she began to blush slightly, while placing her hand on the side of her face.

"Ah, Takeo-Kun don't stare a me so much. You're embarrassing me."

Konoka had said teasingly, while laughing slightly. Though after hearing what she said, his cheeks began to turn slightly red.

"N-No, wait I wasn't staring. I was just…!"

He had tried to explain it to her, but he noticed that she was laughing slightly at how he was reacting.

"Hehehe, don't worry I'm just teasing you."

His face had dropped as Konoka had said that and caused him to look away from her.

"So where do you plan on staying?"

Konoka had asked with a wondering look.

"I don't know."

"Well, if Negi-Kun wasn't staying with us you could've roomed with us, but I know how to solve this."

"Really, how?"

Takeo had asked her with a curious expression on his face. Konoka only smiled innocently then she turned towards everyone who were in the classroom, while cuffing her hands in front of her mouth.

"Hey, is anyone who would like to let Takeo-Kun room with them?!"

"Wh-What're you…?!"

He had immediately made a shocked look on his face after hearing Konoka called out that he needed a roommate so nonchalantly. Before anyone else could react, he immediately felt someone grabbing onto his right arm.

"He can room with us!"

Takeo had immediately felt someone hugging his right arm, he turned his head and noticed that he was a cheerful girl with pale red hair tied in twin tails.

"Ara ara, don't try and hog him all to yourself Sakurako."

He was then pulled towards the other direction, but he felt his arms being enveloped in something very soft. She was a girl his age with brownish hair hair who could only be described as beautiful and her bust was without a doubt the biggest in class. After seeing her get involved, Ayaka had shook her head with a dismissive look on her face.

"N-No way Chizuru-San, there is no way he's staying in our room!"

"Ah, don't be like that Ayaka."

Ayaka had shook her head in defiance, which only caused her roommate to frown slightly. Though Negi had made a slightly hesitant look on his face as he had approached everyone.

"U-Uh, everyone can we start class now."

[Awww.]

Everyone sighed slightly out of disappointment, but the began heading back to their seats. While Takeo had remained standing there with a wondering look on his face, but he attention was caught towards Negi.

"So, do I just take any empty seat?"

Takeo had asked as he walked next to the ten year old teacher.

"Uh, yes."

"You know you should work on not firing off a Flower Disarmament spell like that."

"Uh, I have this condition where I…huh?"

Negi had made a shocked expression on his face by what he had just heard. How could he have know that the wind was caused by a Disarmament spell? But before Negi could ask him anything, Takeo had walked towards an empty seat in the back. As the lesson began to go on with Negi beginning to teach the class.

* * *

BANG!

Everyone jumped after hearing a loud noise coming from the front o the classroom. They looked and noticed that it was Asuna who was fully clothed and wearing an annoyed look on her face. As she stomped into the classroom, she sent Negi a slight glare before walking towards her seat. Negi then continued to give out his lesson with a teary look on his face.

As the lesson as commencing, Takeo began to notice that he was getting several looks from some of the girls in class. Most of them were a look of interest or curiosity, while he was being glared at by Asuna.

" _Hah, she really doesn't like me."_

Takeo wondered as he could feel the malicious intent coming from her glare. But he stopped as he noticed something landing on his desk, which looked like a folded up paper made bird.

" _A Shikigami?"_

Takeo had asked himself. After opening up the paper there was a message written inside of it, which read:

 **Meet me by the fountain near Mohora Academy.**

After reading the later, he a discreet look towards the students in the classroom and noticed only a certain number of people who could have sent him the note.

" _There are some abnormal people in the room, three of them having a good flow of ki, but two of them couldn't have sent the letter. It couldn't be the blonde loli so it could've been…."_

Takeo had thought, but was interrupted after hearing a faint noise.

"Ah…achoo."

The blonde foreign girl had let out a faint sneeze, causing Chachamaru to look at her with a faint look of worry.

"Are you coming down with a cold master?"

"No, I just felt someone talking about me."

The blonde foreigner answered her with a slight look of annoyance.

"… _Okay that was weird, did she somehow sense me calling her a loli."_

Takeo had thought to himself. The bell had rang signifying that class had came to an end, most of the students began getting up to leave for their after school clubs or back to their dorms. As Takeo was standing up to leave, he was approached by Sakurako who was followed by her two friends one with dark violet hair and the other with pink hair.

"Hello ladies, do you need something?"

"Hey, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us sometime after school to the karaoke bar."

"I can't really today, I have something to do."

"Ah, that's alright. I forgot we have have to plan the…."

""Shhh!""

Before she was finished, Sakurako was immediately silenced by both of her friends who had looked slightly panicked. After realizing that she almost spoiled something, Sakurako had began to laugh with a smile on her face.

"Hahaha, sorry about that."

"Okay…so I'll be seeing you ladies later."

Takeo had got out of his seat and quickly headed outside of the classroom wanting to know who had sent him the letter. Though there was a couple of people who still wanted to know more about him before he left.

* * *

 **Asuna and Negi**

Meanwhile, Asuna was currently walking down the halls with Negi following behind her wearing an apologetic look on his face.

"Ah, Asuna-San I'm sorry!"

Negi had continued to get Asuna to forgive him, but Asuna was still annoyed by the fact that her clothes were blown away. She stopped and looked towards him with an indifferent look on her face, but her expression softened slightly.

"You really are a trouble making brat, Negi! That argument between both of us and it had nothing to do with you!"

"B-By the way Asuna-San. What exactly do you know about Narukami-San?"

Negi asked her with a wondering look on his face. After Takeo had mentioned Negi's accidentally using a disarmament spell in the middle of class. Upon hearing that from Negi, it caused Asuna to stop and look at him with a curious look on her face.

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Because I think that Narukami-San might be a Mage like me."

"Wh-What?! That idiots a Mage just like you!"

Asuna was noticeably shocked by what she had just heard from Negi, that the new student who entered their class and someone she had already met before in the past before is actually Mage.

"Are you sure? Because isn't this something that you would've been told about?"

"Yes, I suppose that it could be because that I'm not an official teacher yet. But from his age, it's possible he could be a full-fledged Mage."

"Well, I we can find out during the idiot's welcoming party."

Asuna had responded in a huff, as she continued to walk forward with Negi following after her.

* * *

 **Near the Water Fountain in Mahora**

Currently Takeo stood next to the fountain in Mahora with one of his hands placed in his pocket. He stood there looking around for the one who sent him the letter. But all he noticed were several other female students walked passed him and taking interested glances at him. And he was slightly able to hear what some of them were whispering.

"Who is that?"

"Isn't he the new student who transferred into class 2-A."

"They're lucky to get someone like that in their class."

After hearing their whispers Takeo had took a seat on the stone water fountain and pulled out his cellphone from his pocket.

"Hmm, I wonder where she…."

Takeo had wondered out loud as he began to go through the messages that he was sent during the class. Most of them were just messages from his family and the rest of them had to due to his duties as a junior magic detective. He had took a glance away from his phone and noticed a familiar face walking upstairs. She was a girl his age with purple hair with a book in her hands.

"Isn't she from my class?"

Takeo had asked himself with a wondering look on his face. He looked and noticed that she was too immersed in the book to see where she was going. As she was walking forward and she had tripped on a root from a tree.

"Ahhh!"

She let out a loud scream as she was beginning to fall towards the ground.

"Oh crap!"

Takeo had let out a shout of alert, as he began rushing towards her before she would fall to the ground. After he took another step forward, he vanished from sight and appeared directly under where she was about to land. He reached his hand outwards and caught her in his hands.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Takeo had asked with a worried look on his face.

"I-I guess that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going Narukami-San."

The girl in his arms had responded with a slight sight, but she began to blush after noticing how close that she was to him.

"You know you can just call me Takeo."

"Th-Then Takeo-San, my name is Yue. By the way, could you put me down?"

After noticing the slightly uncomfortable look on her face, Takeo had placed her on the ground. He then looked on the ground and picked up the book that had fell on the ground.

"Why were you so entranced by this book?"

Takeo asked as his attention was caught towards the book title, which was **The Orphaned Mage**.

"It's a story that I've been reading for a while about a girl who wakes up in an unknown world filled with magic. She's then found by a Mage who then enrolled her into a Magic Academy, at first she's unable to get through the lessons and she begins to fail. But she continues to work hard in her classes until she becomes one of the best Mages in her class."

She had explained the book as Takeo had handed it back to her. Though she began to give him a slightly calculating look, as she remembered noticing something weird before she fell. Noticing the look that she was giving him, Takeo began to scratch the back of his head with a nervous smirk on his face.

"So, is there anything wrong?"

"No, actually I have to go and meet two of my friends. But, there is something that I'd like to ask you later."

"Okay, then I'll see you later Yue-San."

After saying their final farewell to one another, Yue had walked away to go and meet up with her friends. Though Takeo had sensed someone watching him and he had turned around to see who it was. The one standing behind him was a girl his age with black hair, wearing the female school uniform and carrying a sword case strapped on her shoulder.

"Narukami-San?"

"You can just call me Takeo. So, I'm guessing you're the one who sent me the love letter."

Takeo had joked, but she only looked at him with a deadpanned look on her face clearly not amused by the joke. The look that she gave him caused him to laugh sheepishly.

"Alright, in all seriousness. What did you want to talk about?"

"My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki. And I've already heard about you from the dean, so I know that you're a Mage and that you're Magic Detective."

Takeo was only slightly shocked by what he had heard, but he remembered that she was one of the three students who possessed a strong ki flow.

"So guessing from both your ki flow and that sword you're carrying, you're a Shinmei-Ryū Swordsman."

"Y-Yes, I just wanted to ask you about the situation concerning Ojou-Sama's hidden potential and those who would try and use her."

"Ojou-Sama? Oh, you're talking about Konoka-San."

Takeo had responded and despite the near plain look on her face, he noticed that there were some concern in her eyes concerning Konoka. After a while, he took a seat on the fountain as he looked towards her.

"Well, I had already look and immediately noticed that her magical potential is incredibly high despite her awakening to it yet. So why don't you have a seat do I can tell you?"

"Alright."

Setsuna had agreed to what he had said and took a seat next to him, as Takeo began to go into what he thought about the current situation.

* * *

 **A/N: There goes the second chapter of the story The Magic Detective, where Takeo makes his full introduction to the rest of class 2-A. And almost immediately he got into a confrontation with Asuna about something that happened in the past, which will be revealed later. He later hinted to Negi that he's a Mage, who's trying to figure out who and why he was here in their classroom. Near the end he saves Yue from falling on the ground and he later meets up with Setsuna,** **who wanted to know his feelings about the situation.**

 **If anyone has any ideas on who Takeo might end up rooming with, I'd like to here them. Also just going to say it, Negi will not be having a harem since he's only 10 and so eh will only have pactio partners. And Takeo's current harem is bellow:**

 **Harem:** **Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue.**


End file.
